


Scars and All

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Couch Sex, F/M, T.A.H.I.T.I, angsty, its gooey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda finds Phil sitting up late by himself and now that SHIELD is over, theres nothing to stand in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and All

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from Capsicoul... this was a stretch I seem to have forgotten how straight people get down. What has happened to me?? Try to enjoy..

Its late and Agent May and Phil seem to be the only two people awake, she approached the door of his motel room he had left unlocked in case someone needed to get to him sometime in the night. She caught him sitting on the futon staring blankly at nothing and with everything going on she just wanted some way to help him. She knew he must have been distraught after seeing Audrey after so long, Fitzsimmons informerd her upon their return that he didn't even get to talk to her burdened by guilt.

She had gone to find more about TAHITI knowing that was the only way she could even begin to earn his forgiveness she was overly grateful that he had forgiven her for lying before she even told him what happened. The news that he was behind the TAHITI project all along didn't weigh on him as much as she expected it would. 

He looked up when he heard her close the door behind her and without saying anything she just moved to stand in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" he asked her and she smirked down at him.

"Shouldn't you?" he sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead between his fingers.

"Can't sleep." she nodded moving a little closer to stand between his knees without a word her hands moved to her belt and slowly unbuckled it. "What are you doing?" he asked a little harshly knowing full well what she had in mind.

"You need the rest and you can't sleep, I'm just going to wear you out a little." to anyone else her voice would have sounded completely neutral but to him it was dripping with amusement. Phil shook his head putting his hands up to stop her.

"No, that's a bad, bad idea." he was shaking his head as she pulled down the zipper, his breath caught when she pushed her pants down to her ankles and stepped out of them, he was doing his best to keep his eyes up but was having a very hard time doing so. "Melinda, I'm warning you."

"I'll take that into consideration." she replied simultaneously straddling his clothed lap on the couch, his hands moved up to land on her hips with the intention of pushing her away but he couldn't find the will too. "Relax Phil, it doesn't have to mean anything we're both adults and besides SHIELD is gone there's nothing in our way now." he had to agree her logic was sound except for one thing.

"I'm not Ward." he snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"More the better." she reached for his belt but he took her wrist and was not going to budge at least until they talk this out.

"That's not what I meant, I can't compartmentalize like him I'm not that guy anymore."

"I just want to help."

"May you need to listen to me." He was firm in his statement so she moved back just slightly waiting for him to explain. "Even if I was that guy I can't do that with you, I can't keep this separate if it was anyone else I could but you mean too much to me, Melinda. I can't-" 

"Do you want to keep it separate?" He would have been mad about her interupting his speech but the question needed to be asked, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes after a few moments he shook his head and when he opened his blue eyes again they were a little moist and much gentler. 

"I don't but I can't be anything to you, I'm a broken man I can't be anything to anyone." He admitted this quietly and May frowned finally, finally moving down to kiss him softly; he returned the affection one hand moving to gently cup the back of her head. She moved back enough to press her forehead to his.

"You don't have to be, I just want you." She said moving her a hand to his chest and rested her palm over his beating heart. "Scars and all." It was a very rare treat to have her speak in such a way, it never happened and Phil knew it had taken every fiber within her to do it.

"Okay-- okay." he whispered in defeat against her lips finally releasing her wrist to do what she had ventured out to do before he stopped her, he would have been conerned about protection but he had been there for her when she got the news she couldn't have children now that he thinks about it he had always been there when the road got tough.

Their eyes never left each others as she unbuttoned his fly and pulled down the zipper, she wrapped a delicate hand around him and stroked softly; relieved to know he was already half hard in her palm. Phil hummed quietly against her lips as he moved in for another kiss, she stroked him as they kissed for a few moments until he grew hard he was panting quietly against her mouth until she eventually moved up his legs a little to position herself over him. "Are you ready?" she hadn't had any preparation but it would appear she didn't need it when she had Phil like this.

She didn't answer him just carefully lowered herself onto him until she was fully seated, he moaned quietly; she let out a small gasp once she made it there and tossed her head back to move her hair out of the way.

Phil couldn't believe this was happening, they had just started something that was ireversible and he couldn't feel any more at peace than right now. He briefly thought about moving to the bed but didn't want to spoil the moment besides this was working for him just fine.

She anchored herself against his shoulders as she rose up a little then made the trip back down, Phil's mouth fell open and he sighed against her.

"Is that alright for you?" she whispered quietly as she moved down wrapping her arms around his shoulders to rely on him, they had both had enough practice with sex to know its okay to talk and ask the other person if that's what they like or don't like it was almost refreshing in a way. With Ward he had always tried to show off in some way or another but like this they are both adult enough to know what sex really is and you don't need all the hype to get what you want out of it. 

"Little faster," he pleaded against her neck before he feathered kisses across the opened part of her jacket. "please." he added that as an after thought, she filled his request as he started to roll up into her in rythm.

"How long does this usually take?" she gasped and Phil shrugged though he was a little breathless under her.

"Depends twenty-thirty minutes, you have some place to be?" she was grateful for the comedic relief honestly though she rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly." she gasped and he was glad he could get that out of her at least, the grip around her hips tightened as he worked a little harder to donate to the cause. "Thanks for the honesty." she added and he chuckled lightly against her his hand moving up to cup a breast that was unfortunately leather clad.

"Next time we're doing this right." he gasped against her, she knew it was because he wanted to feel her skin on skin but she was a firm believer in keeping a little mystery in a relationship.

"Who said anything about a 'next time'?" she joked and he couldn't help but smile even though she was implying she wouldn't want to do this again because he brought her on that plane in the first place to bring her playfulness back and it would seem he had gained at least a little ground.

"Give me twenty minutes and we'll see how you feel." She was glad to hear the confidence in his voice that she often didn't hear from him anymore. She moaned when his hand moved down and pressed between her legs where he was moving in and out and softly massaged, that wasn't something she was expecting. "How's that?" he asked pressing a little more firmly against her until she groaned a little loudly.

"Good." she gasped grabbing his wrist guiding him to press a little further in.

"Damn right it is." He was proud that he had gotten her to blush at least for a moment.

"Shut up." she groaned but he knew she was just mad that he got her a little flustered. "You talk too much." with that she moved down to kiss him, when his hips jerked and he scooted down the couch a little for a better angle she knew he was getting closer. He pressed firmly against her massaging her with his fingers in just the right spot, she cried out a little surprised when she came over them and his shaft with so little warning, when she moved back breathing heavily and saw the satisfied smirk on his face she wished she could hate him for it.

"Feeling okay?" he said in mock concern knowing full well she felt just fine.

"Shut Up, Coulson." he grinned a little too widely pressing in again causing her to stutter towards him she gasped and tossed her head back coming again when she seated on him fully, she moaned through her orgasm then tried to catch her breath. Phil moved his hand to her naked thigh then guided her down for a kiss, his breath was coming out ragged and she knew there wasn't much more time.

"I'm--." he gasped biting down on the bend of her neck as he came hard and without warning, they both moaned together at his release his hips rolling a few more times as he rode it out. He licked the bite mark in apology and May couldn't really blame him for it, she was surprised he held out that well after being pent up since before TAHITI. "Sorry, it used to take longer." He sounded surprised by the confession himself as they both stilled, his arms firmly wrapped around her as she bent down to rest against his firm chest rising and falling as he tried to catch up.

"Don't mention it." she said back tiredly and she hadn't taken into account he might actually wear her out too; they just stayed for a few moments in silence. "Next time, we're using the bed." she said quietly and Phil laughed.

"I told you so."

"Don't press your luck." she teased pulling back enough to kiss him softly once again, his hands moved to her hair as he ran his fingers through it. 

"Do you realize what we've just done?" he asked seriously and she nodded taking his tie between her fingers and letting the silk run through them.

"Yes, I don't want to go back. All this time its always been you." he smiled and kissed her on the cheek then temple, the kisses on the mouth she could take but those were just too sweet just like Phil.

"Thank you." She nodded then pulled back standing holding her breath as he slipped out and he sighed, on wobbly legs she pulled her pants back on as Phil buttoned and zipped his, she turned to leave but he reached out taking her hand.

"Stay?" he averted her gaze.

"What about the team?"

"I'm not worried, like you said SHIELD isn't around anymore." 

000

When the team gathered together the next day and saw Coulson and May emerge from the same room well, it would have been nice if at least one of them had been surprised.


End file.
